


[Podfic] Ginny: What's Been Missing

by niania



Series: The Pursuit of Trinity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a change, and Ginny decides to take a risk. It's also time for beating Draco at his own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ginny: What's Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pursuit of Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322315) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## Ginny: What's Been Missing

  


**Author:** dornfelder  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny/Draco  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sex (het + slash), threesome (f/m/m), felching, voyeurism  
  
 **Summary:** It's time for a change, and Ginny decides to take a risk. It's also time for beating Draco at his own game.  
  
  
[Text](http://dornfelder.livejournal.com/2969.html) | **Wordcount:** ~ 4000  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?v7a8a338mfz3p8h) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

 **Reader's Notes:**  
This was recorded as a present to [](http://opalsong.livejournal.com/profile)[**opalsong**](http://opalsong.livejournal.com/) in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange #ITPE. She asked for polyamoury. How should I have resisted that request? ;)

A big thank you to [](http://dornfelder.livejournal.com/profile)[**dornfelder**](http://dornfelder.livejournal.com/) for the permission to record her fic! ♥ She warned me that this pairing won't get many listeners since Ginny isn't very popular with all the Harry/Draco OTP shippers. Well, I got into podficcing because I wanted to provide rarepair podfics. I think, I did pretty well with that so far. ^_^ Also I love Ginny in this fic. She's such a strong, intelligent and wonderful woman in this. And look at the cover, she's really beautiful too!

I will start working on Part II and III soon. So be patient with me... \o/


End file.
